Extreme Makeover
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This story was a request made by JBlaser who wanted me to make a Totally Spies fanfiction about Clover having a job at a salon, and giving someone a makeover they didn't want as revenge, so that's what I did. I hope they enjoy it and I also hope you all enjoy it too.


Extreme Makeover

Clover Lamoreaux opened the door to the house she shared with her friends, Alex Vasquez and Samantha Simpson, put her purse down on a nearby chair, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Clover, how did work go?" Sam asked. Clover had recently gotten a job at a salon called 'Extreme Makeover', and had been working there for a month.

"Oh, I got fired," Clover stated, seemingly not caring about her sudden lack of a job.

"You WHAT!?" Alex asked, with Sam looking at Clover with a crossed look on her face, which matched her arms, which were crossed over her chest.

"Why…?" was all Sam could say.

"Well, it all started when my boss called me into his office…," Clover began.

**One Hour Ago at Extreme Makeover…**

"_Clover! This is the 5th customer this week than you ran off!" the boss yelled._

"_I don't even know why he was so mad, I think he looked good with the haircut I gave him," Clover countered, rolling her eyes at her boss' annoyance._

"_Well sometimes what you want isn't what others want. Now I want you to start following the rules from now on. If you don't, you will be fired," the boss threatened, causing Clover to sigh and nod in agreement._

_ "Yes sir," Clover said, before going into her station, where a short haired woman was waiting for her. "Welcome to Extreme Makeover, how may I help you today?" _

"_Well, I wanted a new hairstyle, like maybe some highlights or extensions," the woman said, running a hand through her red hair. "Just don't make my hair blonde. I don't want to have that Valley Girl Slut look like what you're rocking right now," the woman said, with a smirk on her face, causing several tick marks to grow on her head. _

"_What did you just say?" Clover asked through grit teeth, which did not affect the customer in any way._

"_Look, that gal look might suit you, but I want to look like an actual person and not a Barbie Doll, so what would you recommend?" the woman asked, not noticing that Clover was growing a sinister smirk on her face._

"_Oh, I have just the look for you, you cunt," Clover responded, with the last part being mumbled under her mouth. Clover went to a shelf to get some blonde hair dye. Clover also grabbed some clothes from the rack, and led the woman to a nearby closet. Clover put a blindfold on the woman's face, and started picking out some clothing from the closet. Clover picked out a sparkling pink dress, a set of pink heels, and a pair of diamond earrings. Clover quickly took the girl's clothes off and replaced them with the dress, shows, and earrings she picked out. _

"_Hey! What're you putting on me!?" the girl asked, frightened at what she may look like. _

"_Oh don't worry about it, it's going to be a surprise," Clover said, with an overdose of honey in her voice to disguise the venom that she wanted to spit at this woman. Clover them dragged the girl to the hair salon portion of the store, and put her head in the sink, washing her hair with warm water and shampoo. _

"_This actually feels really nice," the woman admitted, not noticing that Clover had snuck a bottle of blonde hair dye from the nearby shelf. _

"_Of course. We make a point of making sure our customers are happy," Clover responded, as she poured the blonde hair dye onto the woman's hair and started rubbing the dye into her hair. _

"_Hey, can I take this blindfold off now? It's starting to get really wet," the woman asked. _

"_If I do that, it'll spoil the surprise," Clover responded, before taking the woman's head out of the sink and dried her hair before going to the make-up department. Clover picked up a pink colored lip stick, a sky blue eye shadow, and some red blush. Clover put the lipstick onto the woman, making sure she put it on multiple times to get the pink extra noticeable. Clover them put the blue shadow onto the woman, making sure she added enough so that the powder would get into her eyes every time she blinked. Finally, Clover put the red blush on her face, putting so much on her that her cheeks looked like Ochako Uraraka's cheeks. _

"_Well, it looks like we're done here, let's take the blindfold off and introduce yourself to the new you!" Clover exclaimed before taking the blindfold off, showing the woman's reflection in the mirror. The woman looked at her reflection, seeing her once red hair the same blonde shade as Clovers, an extraordinary amount of makeup on her face, and pink clothing covering her body. The girl screamed, stood up, and grabbed Clover by the collar of her dress. Clover was laughing the entire time as the girl was fuming over her new look. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU BITCH!?" the woman shouted, doing nothing to assuage Clover's laughter. _

"_Payback for calling me a slut, that's what. I just wanted to show you that nobody mocks Clover Lamoreaux without paying for it," Clover responded, still chuckling at the fumes coming out of the woman's ears. The woman then leveled Clover with a punch to the face, before a brawl broke out throughout the entire store. _

**Present Time…**

"The fight continued for a few more minutes before my manager came out. He got mad at the both of us, banned the woman from entering the salon again, but fired me and told me that I was banned from the place too," Clover finished. Alex looked at Clover stunned while Sam sighed with a facepalm.

"Clover…you may be my best friend, but sometimes you are just…something else entirely," Sam mumbled out before she left to the kitchen. Clover stuck her tongue out at Sam, before Alex raised her hand.

"Yes Alex?"

"So what're you going to do for a job now that you've been fired?

"Well…I was thinking I could help you with your babysitting," Clover suggested with a smile on her face.

"I'll definitely consider that the next time I get a babysitting gig," Alex said, before she and Clover walked to the living room to watch some TV.


End file.
